London Fire
by Ukingdom090
Summary: WW2 London, England. England was making his rounds during the London nightly bombings, what would happen if he went to try and help a family in a house that's about to collapse? Warnings: Character death.


**"It was a night when London was ringed and stabbed with fire… There was something inspiring just in the awful savagery of it."  
- Ernie Pyle**

September 7th started deceptively calm in London town. Clouds drifted lazily in the late summer sky. With the typical bustle of the city, the crowded streets and the mere normalcy that radiated for miles around the capital, it was almost impossible to accept that the lands were becoming part of a world-renowned, infamous war. Though many were in peril, the city was peaceful, serene, almost untouchable.  
**  
Almost.**

It was 4:00 P.M. when the first of the many planes to arrive began soaring over the towering structures, the capitol buildings, the citizens of the noble nation. Many looked up at them in confusion. These were not the regular plane routes, and even then air traffic had ceased for the safety of the populations. They didn't appear as the usual Queen's Air Force that had normally soared overhead. Children pointed curiously from their mothers' arms. Some inquired as to their purpose in the skies, but their questions went unanswered.  
**  
That is, until the first bomb was dropped.**

Chaos immediately erupted.* women and children screaming and crying after the explosion had calmed. The actual personification* of England had been in London when the bombs went off, luckily he hadn't been in the area of the first bombings. When he heard about the bombings, he had ran to where the destruction was to check the result of the bombings to his city. When he did get there, he looked around and paled. It was practically leveled. "What happened here?" He asked looking around in shock.  
**  
Death. That's all he saw, everywhere, in all four directions, Death.***

England started to walk around, frowning as he did. So much injury, death. Why did this happen? "Why is this happening?" He frowned, a small child went up to him and tugged his pant leg. "M-Mr. Kirkland?" She stuttered, her eyes watering. England crouched down and frowned.  
"What is it?" The girl whimpered and tugged on his pants again. "M-My mummy. She's still in our house." England frowned and looked at the girl. "Where is your house?" She grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him over to where her mom was. "She's in there."

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of the cobblestone building. It appeared to be built in the Medieval times, judging by the stones that had been carefully chosen to construct the walls. Unfortunately, the frame could not stand the fatal blow that had just been dealt to it and the rest of the city; many of the walls were strewn about the area, the stones darkened from the explosions. What remained was a dilapidated (might not be the right word here...dilapidated implies the house was destroyed from neglect or age) shell of the quaint home. A room was still standing, though the door had been blocked by several large stones.

The blond crouched down and looked at the young girl. "Wait here." He said and quickly and carefully made his way into the dismantled building. He started to look around, hoping the girl's mom was somewhere that wasn't completely destroyed. " 'Ello," He called out moving even more into the building, "Anyone in here?!" He frowned when he heard a groan coming from a small closet to his right. He ran over to the broken door and looked inside. "Did your daughter leave to get help?" He asked crawling in a bit more. He looked at a smaller brunette woman worried.

The woman nodded and smiled sadly, pleadingly, "Wh-Where is she?" The woman tried getting up, her arms and back burnt and cut up, along with some blood running down her back. England gently touched her shoulder and frowned. "Don't move that much, you're too hurt." She just shook her head and clung to him. "Please take me to my daughter." With no other choice, he helped her up and supported her until he was out of the house, the whole neighborhood seemed to be out as well as some military troops. The daughter ran up as he helped the mother down onto the sidewalk.

After the two had reunited and he made sure they were okay, England stood up and looked around before going up to some of the troops. "Tell everyone to get the bunkers ready, make sure we get everyone we can find." He instructed, the men saluted and started to run around the streets, getting everyone and everything together and helping the civilians out to the safe zones. England shook his head and started jogging down the streets making sure that everyone was out of the houses before going back to the closest military area he could find to contact the rest of the allies.  
**  
'Help, London is in shambles.'**

America, France, China, and Russia were all in a meeting that they had been told England couldn't make. America was once again trying to come up with an amazing plan to beat the Axis when an American troop ran in with England's message. "America, sir. I got a message from England, it seems that Germany has bombed London." Everyone went quiet, America snatched the note and read it over. "Mon cher, what does it say?" France asked with a concerned look on his face.

America crumbled the paper up and slammed a hand on the desk. "Germany bombed London, there were hundreds of injuries but so far they didn't see any deaths. England hasn't been hurt so far so he's still okay and taking care of things." America looked down and sighed. "We can't let London keep getting bombed you guys." France stood up and folded his arms. "Oui, but then again, Paris is under German rule." He shook his head and looked around the table. "What should we do?" America rubbed his eyes, lifting up his glasses a bit. "We should wait and see if the Germans will bomb London again." He finally said, sitting down. France frowned and looked at the letter, quickly snatching it from America's hand to read it out loud.

"Germany has bombed London, about two to three hundred civilians hurt and none reported to have been killed as of yet." France looked up to see Russia and China watching him. "England said that his house was about three streets away from this bombing and he immediately went into action from where he was. England is not hurt and is continuing to search the rubble for his citizens that might still be trapped there." France finished and set down the note.

"Well, we can't sit here aru, England might get hurt sometime during another raid aru." China chimed in looking away.

"Then all we can do is hope he doesn't and we continue our fights." America spoke up and stood to leave. "Meeting adjourned, we need to keep pushing so Paris is free and the Axis surrender." ( America should maybe seem more..worried? I dunno. Just my view.)

London, England. Continued to be bombed for days.

England frowned as he looked around the area, civilians and military troops scattered around the bunker. "They come at night." He mused as he stood. He had a few hours till they came back, so he was going to make another round before securing the area for the night. He told a few officers that he would be back momentarily and left.

What disaster would happen now?

England jogged down to the buildings that got bombed the previous night. "They have come for a week now." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before beginning to walk down the streets. He did come to a house about ten houses down from the main road. He heard crying, a baby's cry. " Is anyone in there!?" He called out as he walked up to a hole that looked big enough to let him through. "Please! Help us!" A man called out to him, England froze. He didn't expect anyone to have survived in that house in this condition. He crouched down and looked inside. "Do you see me?" He asked somewhat crawling in. The man gave a soft sigh. "Yes, Thank you, Mr. Kirkland." England shook his head and moved a bit of rubble out of the way to see the man and his wife, holding a baby. "Here, you can get out this way, and when you do. Go down the main road and to the right, you will get to a safe zone there." They nodded and England moved out of the way so they can slip through.****

Crumble, Death.

The small family got out and England was right behind them, But he was too slow. The ruble collapsed right on top of him and he let out a sharp scream of pain as something stabbed into his back. The man turned around and ran over to him, telling his wife to run and get help. England shook his head and looked up at the sky, "Y-You should go too. It's getting late and the blitz will be here soon." He urged telling the other to go. The man looked at him and sighed before running to where his wife had gone to get help.****

Fire from the sky.

The blitz did come that night, bombing the street England was on, the bombs missed the house he was under but didn't leave him unaffected. He got burns on his arms and chest. He managed to last the night before passing out when he saw some of his men get him out and rushed him to the safe zone. Once again, the allies were informed but this time... It was worse news than they would have hopped. ****

Hope, pain, loss. We all go through it.

By the time the message got to the Allies, England had been put into urgent care and was carefully watched. America's eyes widened when he saw the news, it wasn't even on England just yet. He started to read out loud. "fifty one thousand civilians killed. Thousands more injured and..." America stopped reading, he sat back in his seat and grit his teeth. "England, is in urgent care." He mumbled. France snatched the note from him and read it over. "He can't be. Isn't he one of the more careful people out of us?" China got up and looked over France's shoulder. "Aiyaa, but if he is in the hospital aru, isn't his chances of living a lot better than a normal humans aru?" America covered his face and sighed. "We're going to see him." He stood up and grabbed his jacket on the way out, France quickly joining him. China and Russia following him out. When they got there... It seemed to late.****

Blood... So much blood.

England was breathing shallowly when the other's got there, it has taken about two days until they did get there. England's state deteriorating quickly. " 'E-Ello, you four." England muttered out when they walked in. France ran up to him and looked him over. "Mon ami, are you going to be alright?" England smiled and nodded. "J-Just give me a-a few days." He replied. China went over to his other side, not freaking out like France was, Russia just stood in the back watching from a distance and America... America didn't even leave the door frame.****

Don't die, please don't die on me.

France looked back and frowned. "America, come over here and say something." America just shook his head, it being too painful to see England like that. England chuckled and closed his eyes. "I-It was nice, seeing you... four again..." His voice was weak, the heart sensor that was hooked to him showing that his heart was starting to slow down. France shook England's shoulders. "Angleterre, keep your eyes open." He shook him again when he got no answer. "Angleterre!" France shot up and left the room, America stepping to the side as he stared at England in horror. Was he dying?

England didn't wake up... He couldn't wake up. He wanted to, he really did. Who would have known that something like being crushed could kill a nation. He didn't know, would he be reborn? England didn't know what was going to happen to him, he felt a heavy pressure against his chest he couldn't escape. He wanted help, he needed it. Why couldn't he wake up!

**Why?**

America couldn't believe it. "England." He walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. "England, dude this isn't funny. Open your eyes." America felt his heart drop when he didn't get an answer. "ENGLAND!" He screamed, when the doctors got there they started pulling him away. He fought against him, screaming and yelling. He couldn't let England die. When America was out of the room the doctors got to work on trying to get England to wake up, him to open his eyes, for him to breathe easier. America could be heard pacing and yelling out of the room, the doctors are working frantically... England wouldn't wake up.  
**  
Dead.**

England's breathing started to slow, despite everyone trying to keep him going. Russia and China left the room. America wasn't allowed to come back in and France... France was trying to help, he had tears down his eyes and he continued to press on England's chest over and over and over again. Trying to get him to breathe. Why won't he breath! Soon though... Everything went silent, England's heart... It stopped and it seemed the whole world stood still. There's no way, there's just no way that such a great nation had died.  
**  
Please.**

America was the first to start yelling, he punched a hole in the wall before running in and shoving everyone aside. He got down to his knees and started crying.  
"Iggy wake up. Please, dude wake up."  
The lead doctor went and took off the heart monitor from England and started to pull out his breathing tube. America once again started screaming, yelling for England to wake up.

love.

England's last thoughts: I'm so sorry. He couldn't wake up after that, he gave up. Letting the darkness that was death drag him under the water that had always threatened his life.  
England, the once great pirate. Had fallen.

**(This is my first Death Fic sorry if it's bad . i wouldn't mind some advice though, so if you wanna tell me what i can do to improve i wouldn't mind.)**


End file.
